


Criminal

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Liam Dunbar’s IED, Liam is annoyed by Theo, M/M, Slow Burn, Theo Raeken has tattoos, Theo Raeken is a Little Shit, Theo is annoying and likes to bother liam, attempted humor, jordan is the big brother everyone deserves, liam is 19 Theo is 24, theo protects liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The last thing Liam Dunbar needed on his record was a jail sentence that would cost him ten years of his life and he definitely didn’t need Theo Raeken in his life fucking shit up even more but here we are!
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 47
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

The boy avoided the sad gazes of his parents, focusing only on the judge as he tried his best to keep tears from dripping from his blue eyes. 

He kept his head held high, he wasn’t going to show any weakness. He refused.

His nails dug crescent shaped wounds into the palm of his hands, the biting pain keeping him focused.

“William Dunbar, the victim states that during a conversation you became aggressive and tried to attack him, is this true?”

Liam’s eyes briefly flashed angrily as he forced himself to stay in control. _Wrong_. The dick goaded him into a fight but of course he can’t say shit. 

“Yes, sir.”

“The victim claims that you attacked him and beat him to the point of unconsciousness. You had to be dragged off of him by witnesses in order for him to live. Is this true?”

That... _yeah_. That’s right. 

“Yes, sir.”

The judge rose a brow, somewhat surprised over how easy Liam was being. The boy has given up, he can’t count the amount of times he’s been in a court room going through another extremely similar situation. The only difference here? He’s gonna be sent to prison. Not juvenile detention. Prison. 

“Do you plead guilty or not guilty.”

Liam has surrendered. He deserves this. He purses his lips. “Guilty.”

He could hear his mothers silent sobs as the room went quiet. He refused to look over his shoulder, refused to meet the eyes of his mother. He couldn’t bare to see the pain and disappointment in them. 

  
“I hereby declare that you, William Dunbar, will spend ten years in prison.” 

Liam didn’t even flinch, he just held his wrists up, giving the officer a challenging look. “Lock me up.”

The officer sighed, looking tired and worn out. “Let’s go, kid.”

—

The promise he made himself to hide any weakness shattered the minute he was put into the van that would drive him to the place he’ll spend the next ten years of his life.

Liam let out a shaky breath, resting his head against the cool walls of the van, hot tears beginning to make their way down his cheeks.

He didn’t make any noise, there weren’t any heart wrenching sobs, his body didn’t shake, his tears just dropped as he waited for the inevitable.

Eventually, the inevitable came. The van parked and the door to the back was thrown open. He reluctantly exited the van, looking up at the large, grey building. He was led inside and immediately given to another officer.

Liam blushed, shifting uncomfortably as he was searched.

“Do you have anything sharp that could prick me?”

“No.”

“Do you have any drugs and or weapons?” 

“No.”

After the humiliating search, Liam was stripped of his clothing and given temporary clothes. The boy watched helplessly as the officer began to pack up his items in a box. The officer turned to him, handing him a sharpie. “Write your name and address on the box.”

Liam did as he was told and was immediately swept into another room where the questioning and medical evaluation continued until eventually an officer picked him up to lead him to his cell. 

“Hi!” He greeted. “I’m officer Jordan Parrish, I’m one of the guards here.” He said, shaking Liam’s hand. 

Liam warily shook the man’s hand, following him as he began to walk. Liam awkwardly looked down, trying to avoid the looks his fellow prisoners shot him. 

Jordan frowned, nudging the boy. “Head up, if you don’t look confident enough, you’ll be eaten up alive.”

Liam snorted. “Sounds like Mean Girls.”

Jordan let out a puff of breath, trying not to laugh. “Sure.”

He came to a stop, grabbing Liam by the shoulder. “Listen, your cell mate— just a warning. He can be a bit...aggressive, so if anything happens, just come to me.”

Liam squinted at the man, looking at him suspiciously. “Are you like this with all the prisoners?”

Jordan gave him a sad smile. “You’re just a kid. You don’t look like you should be here. Just watch out and stay observant.” 

Jordan continued to walk, leading Liam a couple of more cells down the hall till he made it to the cell Liam would stay in. He unlocked the door, allowing Liam to enter. 

“Liam, meet Theo. Theo, meet Liam. Play nice.” Jordan shot Theo a glare before closing the door and walking off. 

Theo looked up from his book, eyes raking over Liam. The tattooed man snorted. “Jail bait.”

“Excuse me?”

Theo rose his way too perfect brows, smirking at Liam’s red face. “How old are you, kid?”

“...nineteen.”

Theo nodded to himself, repeating his earlier words. “Jail bait.”

Liam growled, fingers curling onto his ugly orange jumpsuit (Lydia would kill him if she ever saw him wearing this) and bit his tongue, not wanting to start a fight and instead climbed onto the top bunk, ignoring his new roommate.

He felt a thump against the bottom of his cot, followed by quiet laughter. 

Did...

_ Did Theo just kick him? _

“Hey, jail bait!”

Another kick. 

Liam scowled at the ceiling. 

Liam is pretty sure Jordan meant annoying, not aggressive. 

He can’t believe he has to spend the next ten years with this guy....


	2. Chapter 2

Later on in the day, an officer came and escorted Liam and Theo from their cell, taking them to the lunch area.

Liam’s eyes scanned over the area, trying to find an empty place to sit. Theo, he began to stray away from the group to find a spot to spend dinner but that plan was interrupted as he was grabbed by the wrist.

Theo tugged Liam back to his side, narrowing his eyes. “Are you insane?”

“What?”

“You go sit alone and you’ll get eaten alive.”

Liam growled, pulling away from the man. “Why do you care?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “It’s in your best interest to stay with me.”

Liam jerked back, eyes narrowed. “I’m not gonna be seen as your bitch.”

“If you don’t look like mine you’ll end up actually being someone’s bitch, you fucking idiot.”

Liam frowned, letting out a scoff. He ignored the man, sitting down at an empty table after grabbing some food.

Liam grimaced at the food. Is that food? The teen wasn’t sure.

“Well, look at what we got here. Fresh meat.”

His head jerked up, eyes wide, staring at the tall blonde in front of him. “Uh—“ 

The blonde gave him a lazy smirk, plopping down into the seat in front of him. “I’m Brett.”

Liam narrowed his eyes, immediately finding the guy untrustworthy. Brett leaned in till he was nose to nose with Liam. “Heard you’re bunking with Raeken. I’m surprised he hasn’t gobbled you up already.”

“What?”

The blonde snickered, leaning back. “So you don’t know what he’s in here for?”

“No.”

“Aw. That’s a shame. You should ask him.”

Liam’s eyes darted around the room, trying to find a way to get away from the man. “Listen— I really don’t want to talk—“

“Listen here, fresh meat, you got no one to protect you, if I leave, who knows who’ll come over here.”

Liam was really regretting not sitting with Theo. 

“I don’t want trouble.”

“I mean, trouble is exactly what you are, isn’t it, Mr. IED?”

Liam could feel his anger flare as he clenched his fists. “How did you know?”

“The guards talk, baby boy.”

“Don’t call me that.” He hissed, coiling you like a snake about to attack. 

“Or what?”

Liam lunges forward but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. “Talbot.” Liam heard Jordan’s voice say disapprovingly. “Stop trying to start fights.”

Brett laughed, looking at Liam with a crooked grin. “Real classy, man. Not only are you Raeken’s bitch but you’re also on an officers dick?” 

Liam growled, eyes wide and wild as he lashed out, swinging at Brett but not getting far as Jordan pulled him back. 

“Officer Johnson!” Jordan barked. “Take Talbot back to his cell.”

Jordan released Liam, glaring at anyone who was staring at them. “You okay, Liam?”

“I want to bash his face in.” 

Jordan nodded. “Fair.”

“Officer Parrish.” An Officer said, walking up to him. “Dunbar has a visitor.” 

Liam and Jordan looked at each other and back at the officer. “Already? Well, alright. I’ll take him to see them.”

Liam and Jordan walked down the halls, the short boy feeing relief the further away he was from the cafeteria. 

Soon, they got to an open area filled with benches and visitors speaking to other inmates. 

A broad smile curved onto the boys lips as he locked eyes with his visitor.

“Lyds!”

“Li!”

The barreled into the girls arms, his own wrapping around her waist. “Oh my god!” He breathed, inhaling her familiar and comforting scent. 

The girl let out a sob, burying her face in his hair. Lydia pulled away from him, looking him up and down. “My god, I love you but orange is not your color.”

Called it.

Liam laughed. “What’s up with a visit so soon?”

“What?” Lydia asked as if insulted. “I can’t visit my favorite cousin?” She said, ruffling his hair. 

Liam snorted, batting her hand away. “Okay, mom.” He scoffed. 

“Hey,” she whispered, cupping his cheeks. “Are you okay?”

Liam bit his lips. “I’m fine.”

Lydia gave him a disbelieving look. “‘I’m fine!’” She mocked. The teen huffed, rolling his eyes but soon sobered up as he locked his eyes with her. “Lyds, this wasn’t your fault. Okay? The guy provoked me and I retaliated. Don’t blame yourself for not being there for me. Okay?” 

Lydia sniffled, bringing him closer. “Okay, Li.” 

Liam cherished the moment, knowing it might be a while till he sees her again. He backs away, eyes glossy. “Hey, don’t worry about me? Okay? You need to go work on saving the world or something little miss MIT.” 

Lydia stroked his hair one last time. “Okay, but listen. Try to stay out of trouble but defend yourself if you have to. Okay? Just stay safe.”

Liam smiled. “Okay.”

“Liam, times running out!” Parrish called. 

Lydia frowned, letting out a small sigh, she pecked Liam’s cheek as she forced on a smile. “You’re a good kid, you just made a mistake.” She leans in and whispers one last thing. “I’m gonna try and get you out? Okay?”

Liam‘s eyes widened, nodding furiously. She smiles at him one last time before leaving. 

“Sooo...” Jordan said once she left. “Was that your girlfriend?”

Liam rose a brow, an amused smile creeping onto his lips as Jordan led him back to his cell, dinner time now over. “She’s my cousin but she’s more like a sister.”

Jordan nodded slowly. “Is she single?” 

“Don’t even think about it. She has a crazy over protective girlfriend.”

“Damnit!”

—

“Well aren’t you popular?” Theo drawled as Liam entered the cell. “A visit on your first day and a confrontation with Talbot? I could never.”

Liam leaned against the wall, arms crossing. “What would’ve happened if I sat with you instead?”

“Oh? Besides our witty banter and unresolved sexual tension? Well, Talbot wouldn’t have approached you and the others wouldn’t have been looking at you like a particularly tasty snack.”

“I’m sorry? Unresolved sexual tension?” Liam choked. 

Theo rolled his eyes, going back to his book. “Geez, take a joke. Was that too homoerotic for you?”

Liam glared at him sharply. “If I would ask for protection, what would that mean?”

“I mean, are you saying you want me to smuggle condoms in for you? Because—“

“OH MY GOD! You know exactly what I mean.”

Theo sighs, closing his book. “Listen Dunbar,”

“How did you-?”

“I’m a man of my word.” Theo continues, ignoring Liam’s surprise. “If you need protection, I’ll protect you. But— it comes with a price.”

Liam gulped, watching as Theo elegantly stood up.

“What kind of price?”

Theo smirked, pinning Liam against the wall. “Haven’t decided yet but when I do, I’ll let you know.”

Liam let out a shaky breath as Theo let him go, slipping into the bottom bunk of the cot. “Goodnight, puppy!” Theo said cheerfully. 

Liam hastily climbed up into the top bunk and curled up, pleading for his time in this hell hole to speed up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is anymore. I came in here with a plot and a whole story forming and than it left. Lmao


	3. Chapter 3

“Liam! Are you alright?”

Mason’s voice was a relief to hear as he held one of the prison telephones to his ear. “Yeah. I’m alright. For now, I guess.” He sighed, hands wiggling in the cuffs. “God, it’s barely been a day but it feels like it’s been a life time.”

“Break out?” Mason suggested. Liam snorted. “Yeah, sure. Like that would work.” The teen was silent for a bit, staring at the floor. “Mason, what do you think about making deals?”

Liam could hear Mason sputter over the phone. “Oh my god, please tell me you’re not involved with some dude in the mafia.”

“He’s not in the mafia. Well. I don’t think he is?”

“Oh yeah because that’s so convincing.” Mason hissed. “Liam, what kind of deal is it?”

“Uh he protects me and decides his end of the deal later?”

If a verbal keysmash were possible, that would be Mason right now. “What??? NO! Liam, don’t be stupid. Don’t just take the deal blindly. Think of when Elijah made a deal with Elena!”

“Did you just make a Vampire Diaries reference—“

“Shut up. This is important, HEY—“

Corey’s soft voice replaced Mason’s. “What he’s trying to say is set boundaries and don’t let this guy manipulate you. Think smart, Liam. If this deal gives you the chance to survive, take it, but don’t leave his side blank. Think before you act.”

Liam smiled. “Thanks guys.”

Corey hummed. “No problem. We’re here for you, Li.”

The line went dead, his time up. He grunted as the guard watching him shoved him outside of the prison into a ‘yard’ with a concrete ground. The guard scowled as Liam awkwardly stood there, unsure of what to do.

“Well?” He barked. “Go run laps or something.”

He looked at the guys playing basketball to the guys lifting weights to the guys sitting around doing nothing.

Speaking of the guys doing nothing;

Theo sat alone at one of the picnic tables, cigarette lazily hanging off of his lips. Liam huffed, walking towards the man, hoping to look more confident than what he really is.

Theo smirked as soon as he saw the boy. “Jail bait.” He greeted with a drawl.

Liam squares his shoulders. “The deal.” He said, catching Theo’s interest. “I’ll take it—“

“Great. Looks like you’re stuck with me.”

“BUT,” Liam said, interrupting the man. “I’m not going to let your side go blank until you decide on something. I’m setting boundaries.”

Theo huffed out a laugh of disbelief. “Are you negotiating with me, puppy?” He questioned, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

“Yeah, I am. I’m not gonna kill for you, I’m not gonna die for you. Anything that inflicts harm on someone else is a strict no in my book. Specifically anything that will weigh down on my conscience.”

Theo flicked the dying cigarette to the ground, stomping it out with the toe of his shoe. “You’re an interesting kid. I knew I liked you for a reason. You got balls.” He grinned, green clashing against blue. “I won’t make you kill anyone. It’s against my morals to have someone else do my dirty work but..” Theo picked at a stray thread on his orange jumpsuit. “I was sentenced here for life and I want out. So here’s my deal— I protect you and under my protection, you’re gonna help me get out of here and I’ll even let you come with so you can go off to your little friends, how about it? All I want is my freedom back.” Theo held out his hand. “Do we have a deal?”

Liam grasped his hand in a tight handshake. “We have a deal.”

Sparks shot through Liam’s hand and it suddenly felt like he’s made a deal with the devil.

“Great!” Theo grinned. “Guess we’re stuck with each other for a while.”

“What did you do?” 

“Huh?”

“Why are you here? What did you do? You said you were here for life.”

Theo shrugged, a small smirk on his face. “I killed some people, or so they claim.” His eyes darkened, a clear sign of ‘drop it.’ But if Liam was one thing, he was stubborn. And kind of dumb.

“Who?” Liam pestered.

“Drop it, jail bait. I may have made a deal with you but that doesn’t mean I won’t cut it off if you keep giving me attitude.”

Liam scowled. “If you want the deal to work we need to be able to trust each other.”

“You mean so you know I won’t turn around and kill you, right?” Theo scoffed. “Trust is not important right now. What’s important is you understanding that I’m a man of my word. As long as you keep your side of the deal, I’ll keep mine.”

Liam squinted. Holy fuck, Liam really is Elena and Theo is Elijah.

“Did you just compare us to characters from a vampire show?”

Liam groans, hiding his face in his hands. “Did I really say that out loud?”

“Yup.”

Liam groaned, burying his face into his hands. “Well shit.”

Theo smirks, leaning towards Liam with mischief glimmering in his eyes. “Well, I say you get planning, Elena. I wanna get outta here as soon as possible.”

Liam sighed. Was the deal worth it? How the hell will he find a way to get Theo and himself outta here?

“Hey there, Dunbar. Raeken.”

Brett smirked as he approached the two. “What’re you two talking about?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Jail Bait. Let’s find another place to sit.” He grabbed Liam’s wrist, tugging him away from Brett only for Brett to grab Liam’s arm in a tight grip. “You sure you wanna hang around him, Dunbar?”

Liam sneered, ripping his arm away from Brett’s hold. “Don’t fucking touch me, dickhead.”

“What’re gonna do I.E.D?”

Theo rose his brows, looking at Liam curiously.

Liam flushed angrily, clenching his fists. He growled, lunging at Brett but was pulled back by Theo. 

Theo scoffed. “C’mon. What do you think you’re doing? You gonna fight him? Kill him? Here in front of everyone? If you’re gonna pull shit like this, do it when no ones around. Common sense, Liam.”

The blue eyed boy jolted, surprised to hear Theo call him by his first name, successfully pulling him out of a possible episode.

Theo shot Brett a smug smile as Liam slumped his shoulders, allowing his anger to bleed out of him.

“Let’s go, I wanna introduce you to someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER OF 2019!!! WELCOME TO 2020 YALL!!!!!💕💕💕💕
> 
> Hmm— wonder who theo is gonna introduce to liam👀👀

**Author's Note:**

> Did I listen to ‘Criminal’ by Britney Spears while writing this? Lmao. Yeah.  
> Also— thank you to LI0NH34RT for giving me the plot idea!!!
> 
> This was supposed to be a serious fic but i went “lol nvm. Let’s add humor because I can’t take myself seriously” 
> 
> Sorry if there’s any mistakes, I’ll most likely go back and edit later but if y’all see anything pls point it out! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
